


Sweet Tooth

by ChaoticCrimson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sten is Arishok, female!Warden, written at way-too-early o'clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCrimson/pseuds/ChaoticCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Arishok has a sweet tooth, a term he heard from a friend long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

The new Arishok has a sweet tooth.

 

                He’s never understood the term, and when he’d asked so long ago, over a decade now, he had never gotten a satisfactory answer. Nonetheless, he is aware that it applies to him, and that it is supposedly an endearing trait. The preferences for ones food hardly seems like something that would engender affection, but he can remember the smile that had curled the Warden’s lips when he spoke of not having cookies in Par Vollen, how she’d stopped at every given opportunity to acquire them for him thereafter.

 

                He wonders sometimes how she could have trusted him so fully, or gone so far out of her way to make him comfortable in the months it took to regain Asala. She’d asked questions carefully, but had never been afraid of rebuking what she found wrong, learned of his culture, sometimes with a crinkled brow, and calmly explained misinterpretations on his part. Something in the Warden, the Hero of Ferelden, his _Kadan_ , had changed him. Not in the way of the Reeducators, but slowly, gently.

 

                Now he is the Arishok, having shed his former title as is required, but sometimes he remembers the laughter around the campfire, looking over to find her watching him beside the Templar-come-Warden with a smile around her mouth. He thinks about boxes of sweet things left beside his tent, cookies and what he’d later learn were muffins, breads drizzled with frivolous honey or strange icing. He remembers how she’d used his title like a name because he’d never thought to take one, and how odd home had felt when she’d left him, nothing but a smear of red on a boat, arms waving as she drifted away.

 

                Above all the Arishok is dutiful to his station, even as he presses for changes, but he wonders where she is. The rumblings of danger to the south make him uneasy, for more than the obvious reasons, but he keeps his attention on important matters; the Inquisition, the war, things that might require intervention. He has a job to do and he will do it, regardless of his feelings, because that is what is right under the Qun.

 

                Still, when he sees a Viddathari peddling baked goods, sometimes with those round, crumbly things called cookies, he’ll stop and remember arms curling around his waist with affection, green eyes curled in amusement, or the incredulous laugh as she understood what he was describing. Occasionally he’ll buy some.

 

                Because the Arishok has a sweet tooth. Nonsensical or not, it is apparently true.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still convinced Sten has a crush on the Warden; if not romantic, than at least a very strong platonic crush. There are probably mistakes here, but it's not supposed to be incredibly serious. I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
